


Пути к выходу

by WinterStoat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Don't copy to another site, Draco Malfoy in Azkaban, Drama, Happy Ending, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Hogwarts, Pre-Slash, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23514103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterStoat/pseuds/WinterStoat
Summary: Малфой девять с лишним лет отсидел в Азкабане, Поттер – в Аврорате. И никаких чудес в их жизнях не предвиделось, если бы на уилтширских болотах не завелись призраки и не стали пропадать люди. И ещё: слизеринцам можно доверять, но только если ты быстро соображаешь.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 16
Kudos: 58





	Пути к выходу

**Author's Note:**

> Путешествия во времени отчасти, вольные интерпретации исторических фактов и этнографических исследований. Гарри Поттер не стал Главным аврором в 27 лет! Заимствована одна фраза у Т. Пратчетта и две – у Дж. Роулинг; обе отмечены значком «*».

***

За девять лет, четыре месяца и двадцать два дня заключенный одиночной камеры для особо опасных преступников изучил каждый звук, которых в Азкабане было совсем немного. Поэтому гулкое эхо чеканных шагов он уж никак не мог пропустить.

Когда отряд сопровождения подошел к двери, со звонким лязгом повернулся засов и камера наполнилась светом из коридора, на лице Драко Малфоя расплылась обманчиво радостная ухмылка:

— Какая честь! Сам мистер Поттер. Чем обязан?

Всё время, что на него надевали наручники, соединенные цепью с кандалами на ногах, Малфой улыбался, не сводя взгляда со старшего аврора.

— Оставьте нас.

Поттер проследил за выходящими из камеры охранниками, дождался, пока снова закроют дверь, осмотрелся и только тогда повернулся к Малфою.

— Уютно тут у тебя.

— Ещё бы, — хохотнул Драко. — Министерство расстаралось от всей души. Отдельные апартаменты, комфорт, полноценное питание. Морской воздух, опять же. Поговорим о здешнем минимализме в дизайне?

— Нет уж, оставим лирику, Малфой, и перейдем к делу.

— Годы тебя не меняют — сразу быка за рога…

— Тебе предлагают сотрудничество в обмен на смягчение приговора.

— Серьезно? То есть пожизненное мне заменят на… Сколько, Потти? Лет на восемьдесят, м?

— Пятьдесят вместо оставшегося срока, — ответил аврор.

— Да вы там последние мозги растеряли! — рассмеялся Драко. — Пятьдесят? Пятьдесят?! Сделай одолжение, от моего имени посоветуй Министру и его прихлебателям попробовать себя в качестве клоунов. Шутки у них дурацкие, но для деревенской ярмарки сойдут.

Поттер помолчал с минуту, подошел ближе, нависнув над Малфоем и заглянув ему в глаза.

— Ты сам знаешь, что сделать хуже можно всегда. Даже здесь и даже тебе. Мне намекнули, что я вправе тебя заставить, запугать, но…

— Но ты же герой — добренький, милосердный и жалостливый, — Драко поднимался медленно, также не сводя глаз с Гарри. — Или ты соскучился? Сильно-сильно соскучился…

Малфой стоял интимно близко, выдыхая слова свистящим шепотом прямо в лицо старшего аврора.

— Ты сам знаешь, что не выйдешь отсюда раньше. Но пятьдесят лет — это не пожизненное. К тому же, в комфорте, как ты выразился, — ведь и лучше можно сделать всегда. — Гарри приблизился к Хорьку настолько, что их губы почти соприкасались. — И не забывай — в эти игры можно играть вдвоем, Дра-ако-о.

Он кончиками пальцев огладил щеку Малфоя. Но если аврор рассчитывал смутить его этим, то просчитался — Драко чуть повернул голову и, по-прежнему глядя в глаза, широко и влажно провел языком по поттеровской ладони, тут же расплываясь в злой улыбке.

Ценой тяжких усилий Гарри сохранил на лице маску уверенности, усмехнулся, убрал руку и отошел.

— И что же доблестное Министерство хочет от ничтожного меня на этот раз? — глаза Хорька лихорадочно блестели.

* * *

Минут через двадцать старший аврор Поттер постучал, камеру снова открыли и Малфоя вывели из тюрьмы впервые за девять с лишним лет. Пока они шли по длинным серым тюремным коридорам, Гарри мог дать руку на отсечение, что за его спиной Драко, окруженный усиленным конвоем, улыбался так же, как в ночь, когда последний из Малфоев сжег собственное поместье.

Он тогда стоял на фоне полыхающего особняка, раскинув руки, будто приглашал в гостеприимные объятия, а Гарри стирал кровь с раненой щеки, смотрел на эту улыбку-оскал и на опасный в своем безумии взгляд.

В ту ночь Поттер был уверен, что это конец, но когда он вошел в камеру и остался один на один с Хорьком, всё закрутилось по новой.

А ещё у донельзя злого старшего аврора огнем горела ладонь от фантомного ощущения мягкого упругого языка на ней.

* * *

— Разве нельзя без него обойтись? Наверняка можно было что-то придумать. Гарри, ты меня слушаешь?

— Эм… Извини, Деннис, я что-то устал, — Поттер потер лицо и виновато посмотрел на него.

— Ещё бы не устать — третью неделю толком без отдыха, — Денни собрал бумаги со стола. — Хочешь крепкого чая? Кажется, ещё остались сэндвичи.

— Не надо, — Гарри помотал головой и встал из-за стола. — Посплю часик и буду в норме.

— Уверен? Давай домой?

— Только время тратить, здесь останусь, — Поттер дошаркал до дивана и рухнул, поморщившись от жалкого скрипа старых пружин. — Разбудишь?

Деннис кивнул, вышел и тихо притворил за собой дверь. А Гарри потянулся, выключил свет и закрыл глаза. Стоило бы, наверное, пойти домой, только ни сил, ни желания у него не осталось. Всё, о чем он мог сейчас думать — это Малфой, а всё, что мог чувствовать — сонную, вязкую усталость.

Через два часа ему предстоял очередной допрос… очередная беседа с Хорьком. И нужно было взять себя в руки, чтобы не повторять больше таких ошибок, как в Азкабане. Поттер положил на лоб раскрытую ладонь и медленно повел её вниз, оглаживая лицо и останавливаясь на губах. Наваждение какое-то! Он запихнул эти воспоминания в самые дальние уголки памяти, постарался забыть и не думать, будто ничего и не было. Не вышло.

Первый раз в школе и сексом назвать нельзя было: неумело и быстро они дрочили друг другу, обмениваясь поцелуями-укусами. Хорошая альтернатива привычному мордобою. Потом ещё пару раз встречались то в заброшенном классе, то в туалете для старост: озлобленные и напуганные, они искали хоть толику понимания, хотя бы иллюзию нормальности и защищенности. И, конечно же, из этого ничего не вышло. Зато отлично починился Шкаф, Пожиратели разгромили Хогвартс, Орден достойно ответил, директор умер, и война началась уже настоящая.

Гарри мог сколько угодно притворяться, что не понимает, почему Драко сделал вид, что не узнал его, когда их схватили и привели в мэнор. Но он знал причину. Невозможно было бы объяснить словами, такое только чувствовать нужно. И Поттер чувствовал, осознавая, что и сам поступил бы также. И если бы не Малфой тогда, неизвестно как бы окончилась эта война: и успешный поиск крестражей, и Смерть Волдеморта, и решающая битва — всё шло от тех коротких минут, когда они смотрели друг другу в глаза.

Как наивно было надеяться, что после битвы у Хогвартса всё закончится. Что Пожиратели сдадутся или погибнут, что оборотни Фенрира, егеря и прочая гадость испугаются, попрячутся… Только вот крыса, загнанная в угол, дерется насмерть от безысходности.

Странно звучит, но именно тогда у Гарри случились самые счастливые дни его жизни. Абсурдное, неправильное счастье: накрыли очередную перевалочную базу, короткая стычка в пещере, обвал, антимагический купол, так «вовремя» активированный аврорами, и только Поттер и Малфой в тесной и душной каверне, как в мышеловке.

Поттер только не молился, чтобы сослуживцы не вздумали разбирать завал сами — тронут не тот валун, и камнепад возобновится уже на их с Малфоем головы. Щелей хватало, так что с воздухом проблем не было. Да и вода текла по стене, как декоративный фонтан в маггловских бизнес-центрах — где-то высоко наверху, скорее всего, было что-то вроде природной вентиляционной трубы. Им, действительно, невероятно повезло. Оставалось подождать дезактивации купола и всё, можно отсюда аппарировать.

Они руками собирали воду и поили друг друга. И Драко точно также по-кошачьи слизывал остатки влаги с ладоней Гарри. Отрезанные от мира, позволившие себе забыть и забыться, они смеялись до колик над любой глупостью, целовались, изучая один другого так тщательно, словно это могло пригодиться им в долгом совместном будущем. Днем свет пробивался в крошечную дырочку среди обвалившихся камней, куда и руку-то просунуть проблематично, а ночью тьма такая, что хоть глаз выколи. И было страшно представить, что их найдут, и тогда одному из них точно не поздоровится — ведь ещё неизвестно, кто первый доберется до случайного укрытия. Но они не думали, запрещали себе думать, а потом и не до того стало: обдирая кожу о камни, чумазые и мокрые, они занимались любовью, и ползли к единственному источнику свежего воздуха, умирая от беззвучного, беспричинного хохота. И были счастливы и безумны. Пока не почувствовали, как возвращается магия из-за закончившего своё действие купола. Малфой тогда зажег Люмос и долго смотрел на Поттера.

— Спасибо, что убил Риддла, — имя Лорда из уст Драко прозвучало на удивление естественно.

— Пожалуйста, — ответил Гарри спокойно.

Он знал, что Драко его не за мир во всем мире благодарит — ходили слухи, что Повелитель собственноручно убил Люциуса. И Малфой-младший не забыл и не простил, конечно же.

Драко усмехнулся и аппарирорвал. А Гарри скупо плакал от облегчения и необходимости возвращаться назад.

Потом они ещё раза три или четыре встречались, угадывая по мельчайшим подсказкам, где искать друг друга. Палочки были при них, магия тоже, но никому не приходило в голову воевать, брать в плен или устраивать ловушки. Они будто выныривали из-под толщи войны, чтобы глотнуть воздуха и жить дальше, на считанные часы становясь единственными, кто существовал в их мире. И от этого становилось ещё страшнее — Гарри был уверен, что сошел с ума, что стал ничуть не безумнее, чем Беллатрикс. Он тянулся к Малфою, выслеживал, как азартная гончая, находил, принимал с жадностью, отдавался без остатка и… ненавидел. Это был его враг. Только его, но всё же враг. И горло сжималось спазмом от совершенно таких же чувств, легко читавшихся в глазах Хорька. От бешеной взаимности.

А дальше — ночь в мэноре, чудовищный пожар, ревущее пламя до небес и оскалившийся Драко, окруженный отрядом авроров, которого хватило бы на десять таких, как Малфой.

— Ты скажешь, где остальные?

Последний допрос разрешили вести лично Поттеру. Они неторопливо разговаривали, аврор притащил термос с чаем и пару кусков холодного мясного пирога, Драко ел и смотрел так, словно был в гостях, а не в камере предварительного заключения. Руки чесались, так хотелось стереть это выражение с хоречьего лица. Или не руки…

— Сейчас день или ночь?

— Вечер. Почти ночь уже.

— Кто тебя интересует? Последние несколько месяцев я был один, так что…

— Руквуд, старший Лестрейндж, Макнейр.

— У Рабастана окончательно поехала крыша — последний раз, когда я его видел, он хотел устроить вторую битву у Хогвартса. Кажется, намеревался опять сагитировать великанов. Думаю, они его прибьют и без вашей помощи. Руквуд где-то в Корнуолле — у него там родовое гнездо. А Макнейра можете не искать.

— Умер?

— Совсем-совсем.

Драко допил чай и отставил чашку.

— Если ты знаешь ещё хоть что-то, то скажи. Потому что…

— Потому что мне светит смертная казнь, да?

— Да.

— То, что я знаю, бонусов мне не добавит, — в смехе Малфоя проглядывала еле заметная тихая истерика. — Вам и без меня известны, наверное, все базы, места и схроны. Тем более что война закончилась, Пожирателей-то осталось — я, да Руквуд, да дядя Басти. С мелкой шушерой не общался, про егерей и оборотней ничего рассказать не могу. Так что…

Драко выразительно посмотрел на Прытко Пишущее Перо, и Гарри тут же его остановил.

— Знаешь, почему у нас с тобой всё было так? Потому что мы похожи, как близнецы. Нас обоих хорошенько поимели и поломали. Только до тебя это ещё не дошло, или ты очень хорош в самообмане, а я эту истину прочувствовал на своей шкуре по полной программе. Именно поэтому ты сидишь по ту сторону стола и ведешь протокол допроса, а я сижу по эту и… — он поднял руки и потряс цепью наручников. — И знаешь, о чем я жалею? Что не могу вернуться в магазин мадам Малкин.

Он откинулся на спинку стула и рассмеялся, поблескивая слишком уж влажными глазами.

— Не приходи на казнь, Гарри. Во-первых, не хочу сдуться в последний момент. А во-вторых, видел я Фаджа после Турнира и смерти Крауча-младшего — он успокоительное литрами пил, и руки у Министра тряслись, как у заправского алкоголика. Оно же тебе не надо?

Гарри нашел силы только на согласный кивок, ибо что тут ещё скажешь.

Это был последний их разговор.

Визенгамот ознакомился со свидетельскими показаниями аврора Поттера, уже хорошо известного своей принципиальной до тошноты честностью. После совещания суд огласил приговор: пожизненное заключение в одиночной камере строгого содержания. Мертвенно бледный Малфой нашел взглядом Гарри и невесело подмигнул.

Через неполные десять лет Поттеру снова предстоит камера предварительного заключения, чай с сэндвичами — Денни же сказал, что ещё не все съели, — разговор с Драко, и, конечно, не стоило забывать, что Малфой был и остался единственным, кого Гарри ненавидел всей душой. Стрелки сделали оборот и вернулись на то же место.

* * *

Через час не выспавшийся, но гораздо более бодрый Гарри плюнул и отдал распоряжение привести заключенного в свой кабинет.

— Заместитель главы Аврората? Мои поздравления, мистер Поттер. Впечатляющая карьера, — Малфой сел на стул, протянул руки и беспрепятственно дал пристегнуть свои наручники длинной цепью к столу. — Уютно.

— Дата: девятнадцатое марта две тысячи девятого года. Время: восемь часов две минуты пополудни. Допрос ведет старший аврор Гарри Джеймс Поттер. Арестованный: Драко Люциус Малфой…

Пока Деннис привычно надиктовывал Прытко Пишущему Перу «шапку» допроса, Хорек с деланным интересом оглядывал кабинет. Впрочем, он всегда был склонен к эффектам и театральности.

— Мистер Малфой, — начал Гарри, — поместье в Уилтшире, известное как Малфой-мэнор, принадлежит вам?

— Глупо это, не считаете? Я знаю, что земля принадлежит мне, вы знаете, что она моя, любой самый тупой тролль поймет, что Малфой-мэнор совершенно точно не может быть ничьим другим, но для протокола…

— Пожалуйста, по существу, — слегка поморщившись, прервал его Поттер, который тоже был не в восторге, но инструкцию соблюдать был обязан.

— Конечно, — нехотя согласился Драко. — Да, поместье в Уилтшире, как вы изволили выразиться, принадлежит моей семье.

— На вашей земле расположены какие-либо древние артефакты?

— Вы меня сбиваете с толку и заставляете сомневаться в психическом здоровье работников Аврората… Какие ещё артефакты? Посох Мерлина? Пояс верности Морганы? Скажите точно, что вас интересует.

— Примерно три года назад, — начал Гарри, — среди магглов, живущих в окрестных деревнях, стали ходить слухи о призраках на болотах вокруг мэнора. Иногда люди слышали вой, скрежет. Потом участились случаи, когда некие… сущности — привидения или что-то ещё, — их не только слышали, но и видели, причем не просто болотные огни, но фигуры, похожие на человеческие. Первыми, кто заинтересовался этими явлениями, стали маггловские журналисты из разных газет, специализирующихся на всякого рода мистике. К тому моменту, когда местное отделение Министерства магии заинтересовалось вопросом, свидетельства очевидцев стали обрастать выдуманными подробностями, среди которых теперь трудно вычленить зерно правды. Повторю вопрос: на территории вашего владения есть что-либо, что могло бы вызвать подобные аномальные магические всплески?

— Не для протокола: умственная леность бюрократических задниц меня даже не удивляет, — обратился Драко непосредственно к Криви, который с трудом сдерживался — видимо, Малфой основательно его достал, пока спал Поттер. — Соседство со Стоунхенджем уже недостаточное объяснение?

Малфой посмотрел на лица авроров и презрительно хмыкнул.

— Значит, кроме этого факта, на земле в Уилтшире ничего примечательного? — снова прервал Гарри малфоевскую театральщину.

— В Британии в каждом городе есть что-то примечательное, сакральное и историческое.

— Тогда, может быть, расскажете про лабиринт? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался Поттер. — Мистер Малфой, за последний месяц в этом районе бесследно исчезли несколько человек.

— В болоте утонули?

— Во всех случаях было зарегистрировано сильное магическое излучение, как от мощных порталов, — проигнорировал сарказм Гарри, открыл папку, которая лежала перед ним, достал бумагу и, бегло перечитав отчет, продолжил: — Мы подняли архивные документы и выяснили, что в пятьдесят втором году произошло нечто подобное: местные авроры проверили округу и обнаружили в шести километрах от вашего дома на болотах неких мистера Герберта Хидженса и мистера Абраксаса Малфоя. Причем, мистер Хидженс был сильно «не в себе» — процитировал Гарри старый протокол, — говорил что-то об убийстве и лабиринтах. Абраксас Малфой — ваш дедушка?

— Не буду даже пытаться отрицать. Несомненно, он — мой дед по отцовской линии. Насчет мистера... Хидженса? Так вот насчет него мне ничего не известно.

— И не может быть — он умер через три года, но так и не оправился от шока.

— Печально, — покивал вовсе не раздосадованный Драко.

— Но самое интересное, что их было трое: ваш дед, Герберт Хидженс и Адам Селвин, которого так и не нашли. Молодые люди собирались немного попутешествовать втроем по Англии, по словам матери мистера Селвина, — Гарри захлопнул папку с делом и посмотрел на Малфоя. — Так вы знаете о лабиринте? И если да, то что именно.

— Знаю, — Драко напрягся, словно налетел на невидимую стену, и всякая бравада и театральность осыпались мелкой крошкой, оставляя только тень досады на лице. — Лабиринт находится на священной земле племен, живших там задолго до норманнского вторжения. Если вам знакомо понятие линии Миллера, то скажу, что лабиринт расположен на ней, так же как и Стоунхендж.

Драко посмотрел на лица авроров и вздохнул с тяжестью праведника, несущего свой крест.

— В конце двадцатого века некто Хэмиш Миллер[1] составлял карту сакральных памятников Южной Англии, после чего обнаружил, что они находятся примерно на одной линии, позже названной в его честь.

— Вернемся к лабиринту, — Гарри снова не дал увести разговор от главного.

— Поскольку все они так или иначе — места общения с миром духов, то проходящий испытание обязан был совершить определенные обряды, ритуалы. Человек, который этого не сделал, не допускался друидом на священную землю. Это в лучшем случае.

— А в худшем? — встрял Деннис.

— А в худшем его карал гнев богов, и больше несчастного никто никогда не видел, — Хорек одарил его очаровательной улыбкой.

— «Когда Бог хочет наказать человека, он лишает его разума», так? — Гарри внимательно следил за выражением лица Хорька. — Один, Герберт Хидженс — сошел с ума, второго несчастного, Адама Селвина — больше никто не видел, а вы, мистер Малфой, только что любезно прояснили насчет сакральности уилтширских болот. Правда, умолчав про лабиринт.

— Изначально там было про Юпитера. — Драко посмотрел на Поттера и уточнил: — Не какой-то бог карал безумием, а именно Юпитер. И не нужно на меня давить в надежде, что я раскаюсь в чем-то или взову к крови предков, чтобы раскрыть тайну из молодости моего деда. Тем более что Отдел тайн располагает подробным описанием событий тех лет — они довольно долго беседовали с Абраксасом.

В кабинете ненадолго воцарилась тишина, и только Прытко Пишущее Перо доскрипывало по пергаменту.

— Давайте уточним: лабиринт — это артефакт?

— Лабиринт — это лабиринт: круги на земле из камня и дерна. Но при соблюдении ритуала — уже способ связи с духами. На сей счет много литературы, можете ознакомиться без моего дилетантского участия. И если мы говорим о магическом артефакте, то да — это он. Но только в связке лабиринт-ритуал. Это сложно понять, но азы артефактологии входят в курс Истории магии.

— Сделаем перерыв, — Поттер посмотрел на Денни. — Принесешь нам чай и сэндвичи? И сходи поужинать — мы тут с мистером Малфоем пока без официоза поговорим.

— Тет-а-тет, — подмигнул Драко и послал воздушный поцелуй Деннису.

— Знаешь, что… — вспылил Криви.

— Знаю. Вы бы и без меня справились, мне лучше было сгнить в Азкабане, бла-бла-бла, я жив, они мертвы… Знакомая песня. Лучше покушай что-нибудь — гнев портит желудок, язву наживешь.

— С–сука, как ты меня достал! — младший аврор шагнул к Малфою, сжимая кулаки.

— Деннис! — Гарри посмотрел долгим взглядом на своего помощника. — Иди.

— Конечно, сэр, — зло ответил тот, собрал бумаги и выскочил за дверь.

Гарри расстроенно и устало потер лицо — щетина кололась уже довольно чувствительно. Он встал и пошел за чаем — зная Денни, проще самому принести, пока тот пышет гневом праведным. В общем-то, действительно праведным — Малфой любил выводить из себя и цеплялся, как пиявка к выбранной жертве. Но сейчас работа важнее, позже нужно будет поставить следить за Хорьком кого-то более спокойного.

— Какой у мальчика темперамент! Прелесть просто, — хохотнул Драко, когда Поттер вернулся и снова сел напротив.

— Зачем ты его дразнишь?

— Сначала подумал, что он твой любовник: Гарри то, Гарри сё, глазками сверкает, попкой вертит. Огонь! Вот и не удержался. Но потом вспомнил: Криви — это который бегал за тобой по Хогвартсу с колдокамерой?

— Его брат. Колин погиб в школе, — Гарри напрягся, понимая, что они вышли на опасную тему, и если Хорек хоть что-то ляпнет, то и он не сдержится.

— Не знал. Неважно. В общем, мальчишка легко ведется, а я так долго ни на ком не тренировал моё чувство юмора. Всё само собой и сошлось, пока он меня оформлял, охранял — ухаживал, можно сказать. Больше не буду! Честное слизеринское, — Драко поднял руки вверх, но резко прекратил клоунаду и спросил: — Теперь, когда можно не делать вид, что я рассказываю нечто новое, скажешь, почему меня перевели сюда, а не в допросную Азкабана? Не ради же урока истории магии?

— Ну, урок был занятным: теоретическая артефактология прошла мимо меня, — Гарри открутил крышку термоса, разлил чай по кружкам и достал им по сэндвичу из пакета. — Приятного аппетита.

— Спасибо.

— Но выяснить, насколько ты в курсе, было нужно. А ты в курсе, — Поттер ещё и кивнул для убедительности и принялся за еду.

— Если Аврорат желает играть в игры, как я могу не посодействовать? Особенно за такую скидку, как срок в пятьдесят лет вместо пожизненного. Но было бы лучше сразу начать говорить о деле — я прекрасно знаю, что моего деда тогда допрашивали невыразимцы. А они никогда ничего не теряют, очень дотошные ребята. — Драко тоже откусил от сэндвича приличный кусок и хмыкнул, показывая, что вкусно.

— Тогда ты понимаешь, почему мы разговариваем не в тюрьме.

— Конечно, — Малфой взял чашку, отпил и снова поставил её на место. — Потому что земли мэнора я хорошо знаю, потому что дед мог что-то рассказывать…

— А он рассказывал?

— Естественно, — легко согласился Драко. — Пожилые люди склонны к воспоминаниям о своей юности. Мне это даже пригодилось: по Истории магии я написал блестящую работу в школе.

— Вот откуда растут ноги твоей осведомленности! — Гарри взял следующий бутерброд.

— Что там с пропавшими? Их нашли?

— Двоих. Оба в порядке, чувствуют себя хорошо, за исключением легкой дезориентации — не могут сообразить какой день, где они. В медицинских карточках поставлен диагноз: временная амнезия вследствие отравления болотными газами. Или как-то так.

Малфой покивал, но ничего не сказал в ответ.

— Отдел тайн сейчас работает над причинами исчезновения в этом районе, — продолжил Гарри, — главное, они утверждают, что ритуал начат, но не закончен.

— И мне предлагается рискнуть жизнью, замкнуть ритуальный круг и получить за это скидку на проживание в президентском номере отеля «Азкабан»?

— Только как консультанту. В лабиринт пойдет другой.

— Кто? — поинтересовался Хорек.

— Я.

Они посмотрели друг на друга.

— И как я не догадался? Родине снова нужен герой. — Драко сыто откинулся на спинку стула.

— У меня достаточно опыта и подготовки.

— Мистер Криви, например, тоже не выглядит новичком. Полагаю, он вполне опытный, — Драко многозначительно поиграл бровями.

— Оставь Денни в покое.

— Ладно, — отмахнулся Малфой. — Ты-то знаешь, на что идешь, Поттер?

— А ты? — парировал аврор. — Описание ритуала у нас есть. Самое подробное, какое смогли найти.

— У любого испытуемого есть цель — инициация, охотничья магия, очищение от скверны. Они шли с совершенно определенными намерениями. Выбрал уже, что будешь искать, м?

Гарри посмотрел на слишком серьезного Малфоя и промолчал.

— Как-то подозрительно быстро ты согласился. В чем подвох? — через пару минут задал аврор давно интересующий его вопрос.

— Ждешь коварства, лжи и хитростей? — тихо фыркнул Драко. — Выбор между «да» и «нет» у меня чисто символический, а девять лет в одиночке смягчают любой характер.

— По Беллатрикс я бы этого не сказал, — хмыкнул Поттер.

— Передержали, — покивал Малфой со знанием дела.

Гарри фыркнул и рассмеялся.

— Шутки шутками, Поттер, но я тебя не порадую. Придется всё же взять меня с собой, и я уверен, что невыразимцы уже успели это понять, — тон у Драко был добродушным и утомленным. Он склонил голову набок, внимательно изучая Гарри. — Вы ведь не знаете, где он? Не можете найти, так? Предположу, что защита мэнора разрушается и фонит, а аномалию можно зарегистрировать только в момент вспышки, когда кто-то лабиринт прошел. На болотах их как минимум три: один строили магглы для развлечения туристов, два других — неизвестно кто и когда. Но их два — сложно понять, какой нужен. Так что я обязательно понадоблюсь на месте: провести тебя туда. Зови своего Денни и кого-то из Отдела Тайн.

Он посмотрел на обиженное лицо аврора и пожал плечами:

— Представляю лица Шеклбота и Робардса, когда они узнают новость. И искренне тебе сочувствую, но насчет карты даже не заикайся — не хочу портить сюрприз твоему начальству. А вот портить им аппетит и нервы — хочу даже очень.

* * *

Поттера рвали на сотню частей. Невыразимцы закопались в архиве в поисках новых сведений по лабиринтам и вылезать пока отказывались. Шеклбот и Робардс орали друг на друга до хрипоты, обсуждая тему безопасности: Малфоя проще всего было оставить в Аврорате, но специалисты-артефактологи твердо ответили, что единственный кто годится на роль проводника — это тот, кому принадлежит священная земля. К тому же, заключенный в беседах с ними проявил поразительную осведомленность в деталях ритуала, истории и недвусмысленное желание сотрудничать, а это гарантия безопасности уже самого Поттера — если обряд завершится не так, то где потом искать старшего аврора? В мире духов? Проще сразу кинуть его в Арку — незачем далеко ходить, да и искать, в отличие от лабиринта, не надо. Если же Аврорат не в силах обеспечить надежность местности и охранять одного преступника, то чем вообще эти «бобби»[2] занимаются? Патрулируют улицы? Для этого не нужно такое обширное финансирование.

Внутриминистерская грызня за статус и бюджет была почти традиционной, но это не успокаивало Гарри, которого то и дело вызывали на приватные разговоры или общие собрания. Казалось, что все с ума посходили, чем очень веселили Хорька — тот честно признавался, что давно не был настолько счастлив и популярен: его то и дело дергали то министерские, то авроры, то невыразимцы. При этом кормили в подвалах Аврората на порядок лучше, камера была удобнее, а главное — не было сырости.

«Поттер, ты только не говори им, что я нафиг не сдался кому бы то ни было на свободе — никакой армии спасения меня любимого в Уилтшире нет и в помине. Сбегать некуда — всё равно найдут. Но ты молчи! Хорошо же сидим».

Хорек ржал как конь, а Поттеру всё чаще приходила в голову мысль, что мэнор проще было бы разбомбить, а он бы мог спокойно придушить ехидную гадину.

Наконец высокое начальство сошлось на том, что Малфоя отправят порталом, дом накроют стационарным антимагическим куполом, а местность оцепят по периметру. Шесть авроров в три смены обязаны были круглосуточно охранять арестанта до начала операции, руководство которой возложили на Поттера. Невыразимцы выдали, наконец, кучу инструкций и пергаментов с научными и историческими справками, и можно было отправляться.

Перед активацией портключа Гарри лично проверил наручники Малфоя, готовность отряда и встал недалеко от Драко, ожидая назначенного времени.

— Господин старший аврор, разрешите вопрос, — ёрничал Хорек.

— Разрешаю.

— Скажите, зачем было устраивать эту шумиху, показательную обстановку строжайшей секретности, в которую вовлечено гораздо больше человек, чем для такого статуса положено? Могли бы обойтись Непреложным Обетом с хорошо продуманной формулировкой — я бы и не сбежал.

Желание побить кого-нибудь головой о стену достигло в Гарри неимоверных высот.

— Малфой, — он сгреб отвороты хоречьей куртки одной рукой, зашипев прямо в лицо, — лучше заткнись, понял? У меня нервы на пределе.

— Видел, как на деревенской ярмарке на цепи водят каких-нибудь хищников? — ответный взгляд Малфоя пугал лихорадочным весельем. — Они уже старые, беззубые, может, изначально сломленные в неволе, а их водят, заставляют рычать и показывать сточенные когти. Потому что всем нужно хлеба и зрелищ, бравурных газетных статей и премий по итогам года!

— Из тебя матерый хищник, как из...

— Точно! Я лиса! Для притравки чиновничьих гончих. А что? Охота тоже дело прибыльное, между прочим, — Малфой продолжал разглагольствовать.

— Просто помолчи, пока я тебе не набил морду, — уже спокойнее ответил Поттер.

Он отошел недостаточно далеко, чтобы не услышать тихий ответ:

— Мечтать не вредно — меня аж целых шесть авроров охраняет!

Когда вся группа вышла из портала у ворот мэнора, их встретила солнечная погода, шквалистый холодный ветер и запах застарелого пепелища.

* * *

Было странно тихо и спокойно, словно Гарри уснул и видел реалистичный сон, похожий на немое кино: безмолвие парка нарушали только птицы да шорох листвы. Небольшой охотничий домик, уцелевший после пожара только потому, что был далеко от главного дома, пах старым деревом, немного пылью, золотистыми фонтанчиками вившейся в столбах солнечного света, и почему-то яблоками. Малфой вошел первым, осмотрелся, провел пальцем по подоконнику, сунул руки в карманы выданной ему куртки и даже не стал подниматься на второй этаж, усевшись в кресло около холодного камина. Поттер прошелся по комнатам, вспоминал бытовые чары, убирая кое-где пыль, и не мешал Хорьку — понимал, что сейчас не время для разговоров.

— Сказали же: не пользоваться магией, только при экстренной необходимости, — Драко смотрел на спустившегося вниз аврора, по-прежнему не вставая с места.

— Нам тут неделю куковать! Считай, что избавление от пыли — экстренная необходимость. Как спать-то? — Гарри сел во второе кресло, не зная, чем заняться.

После бестолковой суеты на службе он чувствовал, что внутри ещё что-то такое крутится, требует движения. Хотел куда-то бежать по инерции. Но бежать никуда не нужно было.

— Если у тебя проснулась жажда деятельности, то проверь дрова для камина.

— Пойдем: покажешь, где они, заодно и проверим.

— Мне нежелательно выходить, если ты забыл, — огрызнулся Малфой, но встал.

— Думаю, под моим присмотром ты вполне можешь отойти от дома на десяток шагов.

Аккуратная поленница, заросшая травой, нашлась в двух шагах от дверей. Они набрали запас дров, затащили внутрь бутыли с водой и пакеты с нехитрым провиантом и снова сели в кресла. Впрочем, это Гарри не знал, куда себя деть, а Малфой словно ушел в себя, почти не реагируя ни на что.

— Может, поедим? — дольше молчать у Гарри сил не было.

— Да, — Драко потер лицо. — Да, можно. Если хочешь чая, то нам придется готовить его на огне.

Гарри пожал плечами, положил несколько поленьев в камин и через пару минут они хорошо занялись огнем. Сбоку нашелся крюк, на который Драко повесил старый медный чайник.

— Кажется, это будет сложнее, чем я думал, — Гарри смотрел на огонь и слушал, как потихоньку начинает закипать и шуметь вода. — Непривычно тихо, и делать нечего. И еды толком… Сухари, да орехи…

— Ещё чай, печенье, консервированный суп в банках, — отозвался Малфой. — Скажи спасибо, что это есть. По правилам, мы вообще должны были сидеть на хлебе и воде.

— Это ладно, перетерпим. Но скука же смертная!

— Можно делать зарядку, можно зарубками на балках вести календарь, можно думать. Ходить можно: мне — по дому, тебе — ещё и вокруг него. Это только первое время сложно, но ты не успеешь пережить отчаяние — всё закончится раньше.

Поттер посмотрел на Драко и не ответил. Жаловаться на скуку человеку, который девять лет просидел в одиночной камере и ещё пятьдесят просидит — жестокая глупость.

— Ладно, расскажи мне пока насчет подготовки: нам же не надо просто отсидеть неделю на одном месте, соблюдая диету и… всё? — аврор сменил тему, чтобы как-то сгладить неудачное начало разговора.

— В принципе, именно это нам и нужно, — хмыкнул нисколько не обиженный Драко. — Шесть дней шаман рассказывал неофиту, — назовем его так, — о героических предках; они ничего толком не жрали, дышали дымом от трав, общались с тотемом, видели цветные сны. Короче говоря, готовились. Седьмой день проводили в ритуальном молчании — шаман отдыхал, неофит привыкал к новому знанию. Утречком восьмого они разводили костер, сжигали в нем одежду и шли к лабиринту. Один его проходил, а второй страховал, чтобы тот окончательно к духам не ушел. После чего уже вполне полноценный член общества возвращался обратно в мир, храня тайное знание до конца своих дней. В общем-то, в этом и вся суть инициации, если говорить про неё[3].

— Одежду-то зачем жечь? — недоуменно спросил Гарри.

— Не читал, что нам невыразимцы подсунули? — Малфой посмотрел на помотавшего головой аврора и усмехнулся. — Ты не меняешься, Потти — сразу в дело, а теория потом. Многие племена четко разделяли детскую и взрослую одежду. Иногда волосы — дети носили косу или наоборот стриглись коротко. Сожжение чего-либо из прошлого — одежды, отрезанных волос, — это как оставить его позади и выйти в новое будущее. Опять же: голым человек приходит в мир, голым «рождается» и как мужчина.

Малфой замолчал, расставляя на небольшом столике кружки и тарелку с крекерами.

— Ты поэтому сжег свой дом?

Наверное, не стоило спрашивать. Тем более, сегодня, когда Драко только вернулся в мэнор, когда всё слишком свежо и болезненно. Но Гарри не мог не узнать, профессионально уловив схожесть случаев.

— Поттер, вот честно, ты какого-то странного обо мне мнения! — Драко взял свою чашку, как только Гарри разлил чай, и тихо рассмеялся. — Ты ещё предположи, что я до этого специально шесть дней медитировал и курил траву, седьмой молчал, а потом решил, что сжечь мэнор целиком проще, чем весь свой гардероб.

— И всё-таки? — настоял Гарри.

— Если кратко, то так было правильнее. А вообще это долгая история.

— Мы никуда не спешим.

Хорек отпил чай, грея пальцы о теплые бока кружки.

— Как ты думаешь, кто унаследовал всё состояние Малфоев — одно из самых крупных в Англии — после того, как убили моего отца? Понятное дело, что мама тоже получила часть, но основные фонды отошли мне. Риддла ты убил, егеря и оборотни разбежались… В общем, картина безрадостная. Пока были живы оба Лестрейнджа, Яксли, Алекто, — те, кто за идею был, — об окончании войны речи не шло! Но за идею только они готовы были драться, а той мрази, которую они набирали, надо было платить регулярно и достаточно. Вот и платили: за молчание свидетелей, за говорливость информаторов, за припасы, за палочки новые, за зелья… Ты искренне считал, что я тоже идейный? Поттер, я же трус — будь хоть малейшая возможность, мы бы с мамой давно уже сбежали куда подальше, хоть в Австралию, хоть в Латинскую Америку. Но на этот раз просить помощи было не у кого — ни Беллы, ни Снейпа... Потом большинство удачно перемёрли, благодаря тебе и твоим аврорам, а Руквуд застрял в Корнуолле, и Рабастан с Макнейром не сошлись в главном — что делать с оставшимися деньгами. Уолден хотел забрать всё и слинять, пока есть возможность. А Лестрейндж не желал успокоиться и взглянуть на мир реально — всё твердил, что лучше умереть достойно в борьбе. Эдакий Че Гевара, и не спрашивай, откуда мне о нем известно. Так вот, я делал вид, что Рабастан прав, нужно идти, агитировать, давать решающий бой; а мама убеждала Макнейра, что это всё блеф — Лестрейндж успокоится, расслабится, поверит мне, тут его можно будет и убрать. После чего берем деньги и уходим тихо.

Драко замолчал на минуту, зашебуршался, поудобнее усаживаясь и закидывая ногу на ногу.

— Макнейр был недалеким человеком, но и не тупым. Пока я, как мог, старался избавиться от дядюшки Рабастана, Уолден потерял терпение: он убил маму и устроил засаду на меня — ведь получить всё, совсем не то же самое, что треть. Не узнавал подробности — наверное, он думал принудить меня составить завещание в его пользу или что-то типа этого. Но всё сложилось крайне неудачно для него: обычно мы аппарировали недалеко от дома, где скрывались, и смотрели, нет ли хвоста. А тут я так вымотался, так меня достал Лестрейндж, что я плюнул на всё и аппарировал прямо в комнату матери.

Драко зевнул.

— Макнейра я оглушил, связал, сел и вдруг подумал: в чем-то Рабастан прав — уходить нужно достойно. Я не мог позволить оставить мэнор на разграбление. Смерть отца была отомщена, но убийство матери — нет. Ещё я должен был тебе — за спасение из Адского огня и за Риддла, в какой-то степени. И вдруг всё сошлось! Я аппарировал с мамой с мэнор, потом туда же переправил Макнейра, а когда всё было кончено, то поджег дом — достойно похоронить последнюю женщину из Блэков и Малфоев было некому, а так погребальный костер вышел знатный. Ну, и пошел сдаваться: поимка Августуса и Рабастана была делом решённым, мелочь передавить — тем более. Можно было считать, что война окончена — этим я как бы расплачивался с тобой.

— А Макнейра ты убил?

— Нет, он сам убился. Перерезал себе горло и не пикнул — у меня, как и у отца, Империо выходило лучше всего, — Драко зевнул и повернулся к Гарри. — Давай спать? Наверху две комнаты — ты какую выбрал?

— Без разницы, — отмахнулся Поттер. — Левую.

— Тогда приятных снов. Кстати, если совсем невмоготу станет — там есть книги, — на ходу засыпающий Малфой махнул рукой в сторону небольшого закутка в гостиной. — Правда, по охоте и репродукции, но на безрыбье…

* * *

Следующие пару дней они разговаривали, но не просто, а словно взвешивая каждое слово, будто боясь оступиться, как саперы. Малфой то и дело отвлекался, бродил по комнатам, якобы по делу, в сопровождении Поттера выходил прогуляться, но иногда запирался в своей комнате и носа не казал, отговариваясь послеобеденным сном. Это был его дом, его место, но так давно отринутое, похороненное глубоко, казалось бы, без надежды увидеть ещё хоть раз. Драко не спал ночами, прислушивался к знакомым звукам парка, к забытым шорохам и скрипам, вспоминал и не мог прекратить эту пытку — каждая самая мелкая деталь напоминала о семье, о детстве, о прошлом и о людях, которых не вернуть. Это было очень больно — думать и помнить, но и отказаться от этого он не мог. Даже зная, что опять полночи не будет спать, зажимая рот рукой, чтобы не завыть в голос. Потому и суетился, стараясь не попадаться слишком часто на глаза аврору — не хотел выставлять на обозрение слишком личное.

А Гарри думал, что по инструкции, он обязан сообщить о новых сведениях — Макнейр ведь до сих пор числился в розыске. Это заставит заново поднимать дело Малфоя, ибо убийство — оно и в Африке убийство, да ещё с Империо, продуманное и не самооборона. Но никуда сообщать Поттер не собирался: будь он на месте Хорька, наверняка поступил бы также. И не факт, что не собственноручно перерезал бы глотку этой твари.

Он понимал Драко. И жалел — не уничижительно, а по-человечески, как тот, кто пережил подобную потерю. Только вот было страшно осознавать свою готовность убивать. Он помнил, как Дамблдору было важно уберечь чужую душу от грязи кровопролития. Как он сам ужасался тому, что кто-то вообще способен на такое! А теперь не чувствовал прежнего страха, не осуждал и не отстранялся — Гарри был согласен. Согласен с чужой смертью, и даже досадовал, что тот же Лестрейндж-старший избежал подобной участи, тихонько скончавшись от банального сердечного приступа в обшарпанной гостинице в Уэльсе. Этот подонок тоже играючи жонглировал жизнями Драко и Нарциссы, чтобы вести никому не нужную, заранее проигранную войну. Если бы тогда Малфоям позволил сбежать, отпустил бы, — ведь не чужой им был, родственник, — то сейчас Драко не пришлось бы метаться по тому, что осталось от его дома, с деланным безразличием на лице, но с животной тоской в глазах.

Не сумевшие пожалеть, достойны ли жалости сами?

Когда-то давно Малфой оказался прав: их дергали за ниточки. Додергались — ожесточили, научили равнодушию, цинизму, скепсису. И сколько не укоряй себя, сколько не повторяй, как заводной, что убийство — плохо, что судить не имеешь права, что каждый должен получить по закону… Вон, Хорек получил, и что? И жалко было его до комка в горле. И себя почему-то тоже.

Если бы только раньше знать, увидеть, если бы забыть о том, что Малфой — враг… Много–много «если бы» ничего не решали. И никак не могли изменить того факта, что Поттер давно уже перестал быть добрым и чистым душой мальчишкой. Да и был ли когда? Вряд ли желание задушить Рабастана или Макнейра, или Руквуда, или кого там ещё — на выбор, выросло из ничего.

— О чем думаешь столь напряженно? Выглядит устрашающе — насупился, лоб морщишь, в черепушке что-то скрипит, — Малфой чуть не с разбегу плюхнулся рядом на диван.

— О милосердии.

Драко перестал ехидно улыбаться и воззрился на аврора.

— Поттер, ты никогда не перестанешь меня удивлять! И что там с милосердием?

— Маловато его что-то, — усмехнулся Гарри.

— В мире?

— Во мне.

— И… — Малфой набрал в грудь воздуха и резко выдохнул, — я не знаю, что тебе на это сказать. Хотя ты меня и пугаешь, но не могу не признать, что двигаешься в правильном направлении.

— В каком это? — удивился Гарри.

— В ритуальном, — Драко махнул рукой в дирижерском жесте. — Правда, само слово «ритуал» у меня уже в зубах завязло! Но примерно этим мы с тобой тут и должны заниматься, вместо вечных чаепитий и праздности — копаться в тебе, тайное делать явным, скрытое — открытым, спрятанное…

— Перепрятать, — буркнул Поттер. — Суть я уловил.

— Молодец, — Драко ощутимо стукнул его по плечу и жестом фокусника достал откуда-то крекер. — На вот печеньку. Заслужил.

Гарри не стал возмущаться, награду взял и захрустел.

— Был такой король в Норвегии, шестой по счету — Олаф Трюггвасон[4]. Занесло его на архипелаг Силли — знаешь, такие кучки скал на юго-западе. Там викинг получил пророчество, отправился в Норвегию, стал правителем, потом всех массово крестил в Гренландии, Исландии — очень деятельная натура. Но это всё прелюдия, а вот главный вопрос: зачем Олаф поперся на пустынные острова, где никто не живет? Почему бы не найти оракула поближе, где теплее и не штормит?

— И откуда на необитаемом острове прорицатель, — согласился внимательно слушающий Поттер.

— Улавливаешь, — одобрил Драко и передал ещё одну печеньку Гарри. — Но если знать, что Олаф неделю сидел на самом краю Корнуолла, а потом на легком драккаре отправился к Силли, собственноручно правя рулевым веслом, высадился в сопровождении одного своего человека на острове Дейзи и вернулся только через сутки, то история становится интереснее. А если ещё и продолжить линию Миллера до архипелага, да смотаться на Дейзи, чтобы посмотреть на почти стертый ветрами каменный лабиринт, то ответы напрашиваются сами собой.

— Трюггвасон проходил ритуал, сопровождающим был шаман, и прорицание король получил от… духов?

— Бинго! — радостно согласился Драко. — И чему нас учит эта история?

— Чему? — Гарри потянулся за очередным крекером.

— Тому, что нужно точно знать, чего ты хочешь. Потому что я не могу тебе гарантировать, что духов не существует. Что они, Поттер, не снизойдут до тебя и не спросят, зачем ты их потревожил. А что ты им скажешь? Что тебя Аврорат послал? Духам бюрократия до одного места. Либо ты что-то просишь, но будь готов расплатиться, либо ищешь ответ, но тогда готовь вопрос.

— А что искал твой дед? — заинтересовался аврор.

— Понятия не имею!

Малфой ответил как-то немного поспешно, и Гарри тут же прихватил его за руку, чтобы не сбежал «по делам».

— Ой, ну, какая теперь разница? Старая история — уже мхом поросла. Рукав отпусти.

— Расскажи. Мне не для официоза, но расскажи, — продолжал настаивать Поттер.

— Клещ, — фыркнул Драко, вырывая руку из цепкой хватки. — Ничего он не искал, давно изучал вопрос лабиринтов, интересовался теоретически, а тут друзья собрались — вот он и присоединился. Подойти с точки зрения практики, так сказать.

— Стал бы тогда Хидженс насчет убийства лопотать, — Гарри с удовольствием отметил, как поморщился Малфой.

— Ладно, теперь уж что… — Драко встал перед ним, опираясь на каминную полку одной рукой. — Будущую жену он там искал. Абраксас как раз должен был жениться, уже и помолвка скоро, а тут его стали шантажировать письмами: он в юности любил эксперименты, вот и попался на горячем — молодой любовник, из магглорожденных. То есть, ты понимаешь — двойной удар, после которого семье было бы нелегко оправиться. Тогда на такие связи смотрели куда как строже, да ещё нечистая кровь… От денег шантажист отказывался — ему нужна была невеста Абраксаса. Любовь, романтика! Да и шантаж был не корыстный, а от отчаяния. Но сам знаешь, загнанный в угол противник — самый опасный.

Гарри кивнул, отмечая, как светится гордостью за предка лицо Хорька.

— Дед притворился, что понимает, смиряется и даже выпил на брудершафт с противником. И пока распивали, разговор дошел до лабиринтов, до исследований, и Абраксас предложил попробовать пройти лабиринт. Так сказать, получить эмпирические доказательства. К тому времени их уже было трое гуляк, — где-то ещё этот Хидженс к ним присоединился. Короче говоря, по пьяни они поклялись деду помочь в исследовании — мол, невеста тебе не достанется, но компенсируем потерю будущей научной славой.

— Это Селвин шантажировал твоего деда? — уточнил Поттер.

— Естественно, — согласился Драко. — И естественно, что проспавшись, идти ему никуда не хотелось, но… клятва. Они сказали всем, что едут путешествовать, а сами неделю провели в мэноре. Первым в лабиринт вошел Селвин, но план провалился: что точно пошло не так, я не знаю, но дед говорил, что никогда в жизни не был так рад своему цвету волос — седину не видно. А он точно поседел там, как лунь! Психика была потверже, вот и обошлось.

— А что с Селвином?

— Если цитировать деда, то «черти забрали». Абраксас утверждал, что ничего страшнее в своей жизни не видел.

Они замолчали, Драко слегка раскачивался с пятки на носок, а Гарри прокручивал всю историю в голове.

— То есть твой дед повел в лабиринт шантажиста-соперника намеренно? Откуда он мог знать, что всё обернется именно так?

— Намеренно, — согласился Малфой, не прекращая покачиваний. — Он не был уверен на все сто, но знаний было достаточно, чтобы понадеяться на такой исход дела. И дед намеренно изменил ритуал — немного ошибок тут, немного там, лабиринт разбудили, но духов разгневали, или духи пришли не те… Если бы не сработало, в крайнем случае, всегда можно было подстроить несчастный случай: болото — не самое безопасное место, там даже с магией не всегда легко выжить. Заблудились, утонули, один он чудом выжил. Молодые и глупые: таких счастливчиков в Мунго целое отделение — экспериментаторы, первооткрыватели. Кто зелье варит от всех болезней, кто мантикор берется разводить…

— Это всё равно убийство!

— Я и не отрицаю, — Драко, наконец, перестал маячить и снова сел. — У Абраксаса был выбор: опозорить семью на несколько поколений вперед, лишиться всего — перспектив, уважения, денег, влияния. Или убрать слишком уж опасного в своей настойчивости врага. Он же предлагал деньги, пытался как-то решить, но тот уперся.

— Неужели нельзя было найти другую девушку?!

— Нельзя, — хмыкнул Малфой. — Абраксас любил её. Наверное, она была единственной, ради кого он жил — после смерти бабушки дед замкнулся, стал нелюдимым. Мама рассказывала, что он мог неделями не выходить из своих комнат или уехать на месяц-другой и не писать даже. Отец, наверное, обижался очень, — Драко замолчал на мгновение. — Только когда я родился, дед стал чуть больше похож на себя прежнего. Но тоже набегами — то придет и рассказывает мне что-то, то опять исчезнет.

Малфой поднялся, потянулся и посмотрел на Поттера.

— Он так её любил, что готов был убить. Селвин тоже, заметь: прекрасно ведь понимал — если откроется правда, то Абраксасу ничего не останется, как только покончить с собой. Уйти с честью. И тогда род Малфоев прервался бы — он был единственным сыном. Это не жестоко, не хладнокровно и не продуманно? Не то чтобы защищаю деда, — он и при жизни в этом не нуждался, — но я понимаю. Да и что теперь изменишь?

Драко явно был намерен пойти снова к себе, но вопрос аврора его остановил:

— А мне ты не готовишь такую же ловушку?

Они неотрывно смотрели друг на друга долгих пару секунд.

— Я не буду убивать тебя, Поттер.

— Тебе и невыгодно!

— Я не буду убивать _тебя_ , Поттер, — повторил Драко и ушел.

Один акцент, сделанный им в ответе, изменял многое. И в первую очередь разгоревшуюся злость аврора — она затухла, так и не успев полыхнуть в полную силу.

* * *

Гарри не спалось: он извелся, по несколько раз перечитывая документы, составленные невыразимцами, но ничего нового — никаких скрытых ловушек не находил. Да, там тоже были предостережения насчет неблагополучного исхода в случае нарушения ритуала, но что именно подразумевалось под этой формулировкой, нигде не объяснялось. Аврор читал, перечитывал, так и эдак прикидывая и очень остро ощущая, как ему не хватает логичной и умной Гермионы.

Все выводы без туманностей и намеков прямо сообщали, что ни один из трех найденных лабиринтов не может быть на сто процентов артефактом. Учитывая особенности почвы, давность постройки и интенсивность освоения болот, сооружение можно найти исключительно по косвенным признакам. А заключенный Малфой только не божился, что найдет это место — не раз выбирался на охоту с отцом и знает окружающие места, как свои пять пальцев. Но показать на карте или дать внятное объяснение, где именно искать, он не мог — словно специально наведенный запрет, туманный занавес на его воспоминаниях не давал не только рассказать, но и просто ткнуть пальцем в карту. При этом Драко даже на Веритасерум соглашался — мол, проверяйте, пожалуйста. Только вот Сыворотку давно запретили к использованию, если речь не шла о преступлениях сильной тяжести — серийные убийства, угроза государству… Согласно закону оставалось только верить Малфою, чьим показаниям неожиданно доверились невыразимцы.

— Поттер, ты топаешь, как мастодонт, сопишь, хлюпаешь носом и шуршишь бумагами, что твоя мышь. — Малфой спустился вниз, отчаянно зевая, забрался с ногами на диван и закутался в принесенный с собой плед. — Ищешь подвох? Чертей испугался?

— Малфой, отвали. Или не отваливай: смотри, по идее, мы довольно точно…

— … не выспимся и к концу этой недели будем похожи на зомби, — Драко перебил его и потянул на диван, заставляя сесть рядом. — Я тебя обманул. Никаких чертей, никто не седел от страха и вообще, всё было проще и банальней в истории с Абраксасом.

— Хорек, сука! — Гарри яростно метнулся к нему и схватил за горло. — Рассказывай!

Придушенный Малфой замахал руками, показывая, что говорить он не может, дышать, впрочем, тоже. Поттер отпустил его весьма неохотно.

— Кто ж знал… кха-кха… что ты паникер! — Драко снова закуклился в плед, отодвигаясь от тяжело дышащего аврора подальше. — Я рассчитывал, что ты начнешь искать причину, по которой не стыдно духов беспокоить, а ты чуть ли не в штаны наложил, пытаясь найти, в чем подвох.

— Как тебе такое в голову пришло! — снова заорал Гарри.

— Как-как… так! По себе судил: я бы что угодно сделал, чтобы своего добиться. Особенно, под страхом смерти. Ты наш шестой курс вспомни…

Поттер вспомнил. И отсел на кресло, чтобы не додушить Хорька.

— Синяки останутся! — возмутился Драко, старательно не глядя на Гарри. — Адам Селвин пропал на болотах. Безо всяких чертей и мистики. Там отличные места для охоты, но нужно знать, куда идти, где безопасно. Наверное, Абраксас завел его в трясину, но я не утверждаю. Дед всегда говорил: если тайну знают двое, знают все. Поэтому конкретно о Селвине молчал до самой смерти.

— А Хидженс?

— Алихоция в термосе с чаем. Гиеновое дерево, Поттер! Листья вызывают сильнейшую истерию.[5] Выставив себя сумасшедшим, он сильно облегчил задачу Абраксасу — потом уже этому бедолаге никто не верил. И вряд ли дед не предупредил его, чем чревата болтливость.

— Мерзкая история. Ты как хочешь, Малфой, но всё гаже некуда — что из-за любви, что из-за шантажа, а дед твой тот ещё подонок.

— Не извиняйся, это у нас семейное, — неожиданно спокойно отреагировал Драко. — Только тебе всё равно придется что-то думать.

— Это да, но я тебя прошу, давай без подобных россказней в дальнейшем. Херовая мотивация, знаешь ли. Я же тебе поверил!

— Если бы поверил, то просил бы совета, думал, а не искал подтверждения в документах вторые сутки подряд. Чайник поставь, я замерз что-то, — Малфой поплотнее укутался. — Чего ты вообще хочешь? Можешь не отвечать, но подумай — что не дает тебе покоя?

— А зачем? Вот же, написано: обряд инициации, удача в охоте… Можем выбрать это, и ничего спрашивать не надо!

— Для обряда инициации ты должен быть на земле своих предков. Это не говоря уже о том, что мы пропустили пункты о преодолении препятствий, а проход в ворота мэнора никак не может быть засчитан прибытием на священную землю. Охотничья магия — маггловский бред. Можешь молить о плодородии чрева, но ты мужик, тебе не светит. Отдел Тайн предложил самый доступный и нам подходящий вариант — прорицание. Я тебе просто так про Трюггвасона рассказывал что ли?

— Вот уж не думал в школе, что Прорицания мне пригодятся в жизни, — усмехнулся Гарри. — Знала бы Трелони, джигу от счастья плясала бы.

— Порадуй старушку, — отозвался Драко. — А пока иди спать, что ли.

Чайник закипел, Поттер на автомате разлил кипяток по кружкам, снова сел рядом с Драко, грел руки о медленно остывающую керамику и думал. Все страхи вдруг отступили, злость на идиота-Хорька тоже испарилась, осталась только одна мысль — а что тревожит сильнее всего?

Не давал покоя подрастающий Тедди, который жадно слушал истории о своем отце. И Гарри приходилось повторять одно и то же, потому что Ремуса он знал недолго и оттого не слишком близко. Не давал покоя Снейп, к которому был ответно несправедлив, а ведь этот человек ему фактически жизнь спас. Всё время возвращалась застарелая боль от смерти Сириуса, которой можно было избежать, предупредить, но не смог и винил себя по-прежнему. Немного растерянный, но пытающийся улыбаться умирающий на его руках Добби. Кричащий над телом мертвого сына мистер Диггори. Джинни — он дал ей надежду, заставил поверить в свои ответные чувства, в которые и сам отчаянно хотел верить, а ничего не было, и боль в её глазах никуда не делась до сих пор. Замершая на часах в Норе стрелка с именем Фреда, но без фотографии. И даже Драко, — в слезах и крови от Сектумсемпры, — которому мог помочь, но не догадался и не помог.

О чём он должен спрашивать? Как выбрать что-то одно, когда отчаянно хочется переделать жизнь, переписать набело?

За окном неспешно светлела ночь, затеяли предрассветную перекличку вороны, Малфой давно ушел спать, а Поттер всё сидел и думал, сжимая в руках кружку с нетронутым чаем.

* * *

Ковырять наболевшее, вспоминать старое, пытаться разобраться в себе — это всё оказалось очень увлекательным процессом. У Гарри, как и у Драко, было не только своё прошлое, но ещё и общее — короткое, очень интимное, странное и необъяснимое, а потому настойчивое.

Поттер изменился — возмужал: не стал намного шире в плечах, но окреп, и взгляд изменился. Возраст и опыт брали своё. Но всё равно — хорош…

Драко же ещё больше похудел, словно высох, но не изможденный, а жилистый, тонкий и сильный. Неторопливый, плавный, он почти всё время двигался, наслаждаясь пространством и возможностью что-то делать, или замирал в одной позе надолго, уходя в свои мысли и ни на что не реагируя.

Девять лет как ножом отсекли прошлое, но ни один не потерял способности дергать, выводить из себя и раздражать другого. Правда, Поттер слишком устал, был сбит с толку объёмом разнообразной информации, навалившейся на него, а Драко… Наверное, тоже устал. Отвык от обычной, нормальной жизни. Да и сложно было всё время делать вид, что его ничто не волнует и волновать не может в принципе. Он выдыхался, замирал, собирался с силами, и в эти моменты становился человечнее и доступнее.

Они то и дело вздрагивали, когда рука одного — узкая, очень белая, с руслами вен, — мимолетом касалась руки второго — широкой, крепкой, с коротким запястьем и порослью жестких темных волосков.

Вечно мерзнущий Малфой забирался на диван или кресло с ногами, буквально впитывая тепло от камина прохладными вечерами. Он будто складывался и расправлялся, как замедленная пружина, и Гарри тайком любовался на Хорька, в очередной раз хохлящегося в тепле.

А Драко так же тайно наблюдал из-под ресниц за Поттером, который никакого холода не чувствовал, умывался не подогретой водой, фыркая и брызгаясь. Проводил мокрыми руками по шее, предплечьям, оглаживал бока и подмышки. Близоруко щурился и стеснялся этого, стараясь побыстрее нацепить очки, на стекла которых падали капли с волос, слипшихся надо лбом тонкими иголочками. Полный жизни и энергии, аврор с трудом мог посидеть спокойно хоть полчаса.

Мысли о том, чтобы прикоснуться, стали настолько частыми, что когда они невзначай сталкивались на поворотах, например, это воспринималось очень остро, гораздо значительнее, чем было на самом деле. Они искали этих касаний, пугаясь их и снова желая — похлопать по плечу, сесть чуточку ближе, чтобы притронуться коленями, принести плед и помочь укутаться, подержать кувшин с водой, ненароком смывая мыльную пену с шеи и проводя чуть дальше, к лопаткам.

Они на ощупь искали друг друга, стараясь найти то расстояние, ту грань, где не будет искрить слишком откровенно.

Эта ходьба на мягких лапах один вокруг другого никак не способствовала сосредоточению. Теперь Драко не запирался в комнате, почти всё время проводя внизу, в гостиной. И Гарри тоже шел туда, вне зависимости — было у него дело или просто так помолчать рядом. Чем меньше оставалось времени, тем сильнее ощущалось притяжение.

— Завтра день молчания, — голос Малфоя был очень тихим.

— Я помню, — ответил Гарри. — Пойду спать, что-то совсем вырубает.

— Приятных снов.

Поттер посмотрел на Драко, который снова сидел в кресле у огня, на этот раз вытянув ноги к каминной решетке поближе. Хотелось что-то сказать — важное, главное, наверное, нужное. Но ничего не приходило в голову. А ведь ещё сутки молчания, и всё закончится. Не будет больше небольшого домика посреди парка, вечеров, медного чайника, хрустящих крекеров. А будет запыленный кабинет, обеды всухомятку, многословные совещания и молчащий дом на Гриммо. Или камера в Азкабане, вечный и неумолчный шум моря, холод и жесткая лавка-постель, над которой потолочная балка с зарубками календаря. У кого что. И никто ничего никому не скажет, а если соберется, то будет ли оно нужным и важным? Да что будет важно через пятьдесят лет, которые сейчас кажутся ничуть не короче пожизненного?

— И тебе снов. Не сиди долго, не выспишься же опять.

Драко кивнул, по-прежнему не поднимая головы и не глядя на Поттера.

А позже, когда Гарри успел не крепко, но заснуть, матрас прогнулся, на бедра опустилось тяжелое тело, и Поттер, даже не задумываясь и не открывая глаз, потянулся обнять, прижать ближе.

— Ещё есть немного времени до полуночи, но всё же постарайся молчать, — прошептал Драко. — Тем более что я всё равно не знаю, что сказать тебе на прощание.

Трепетное чувство обладания не давало Гарри выдохнуть, распирая грудную клетку щемящей правдивостью происходящего. Он не чувствовал лихорадочного нетерпения получить удовольствие как можно скорее, не шло речи о страсти. Затасканное, не заслуживающее отношения свысока, слово «нежность» обретало совсем другой смысл. Ладонью по теплой коже, покрывающейся мурашками, смешивающимся дыханием, свои-чужие тихие стоны, контраст влажных горячих губ и холодных пальцев, шипение вдоха сквозь зубы, дрожь в ногах: нежность — это очень-очень простые вещи, без которых никак.

От нетерпеливого движения бедер по телу Гарри пробегали волны жарких мурашек, хотелось сжать живого, теплого Малфоя не отпускать, не давать ему шевелиться ради желанной передышки, чтобы он понял — это не просто потому, что у аврора давно никого не было, а потому, что давно не было именно Драко.

У Поттера ресницы слиплись стрелочками, глаза влажные, как у олененка. И это было так глупо и мило, и совсем не вязалось с образом сурового аврора, что Драко не мог удержаться от смешка и поцелуя.

Гарри в свою очередь умилялся другим открытиям: если положить ладони Малфою на поясницу и начать вырисовывать абстрактные узоры кончиками пальцев, поднимаясь вверх к лопаткам, он будет прогибаться назад, как кошка, а если ещё одновременно прикусить его за ключицы, то вполне можно добиться стона. Это достижение — обычный Драко очень тихий, хотя и крайне отзывчивый.

Возможно, стоит попросить духов остановить время? Нажать паузу или проигрывать этот момент снова и снова?

Язвительный, едкий и раздражающий Хорек может быть таким чутким и мягким — чудеса случаются. Белокожий и светловолосый — он почти светится в темноте. А ещё любит целоваться и ластиться.

Гарри подмял Драко под себя, сполз ниже, устроился между широко, без малейших признаков стыда, раздвинутых ног и безо всяких прелюдий, сразу и глубоко взял изнывающий без внимания член в рот, при этом тоже не смущаясь и не отгораживаясь от горящего малфоевского взгляда. От бесконечно развратного вида делающего минет аврора, от остроты ощущений Драко искусал почти в кровь костяшки пальцев. Он был уверен, что поттеровский язык должен быть официально запрещен Визенгамотом к использованию как смертельно опасное оружие!

И Мордред с ним, с запретом на магию! Только в экстренных случаях? Поттер мог под присягой подтвердить, что у них именно такой: казалось бы, доведенный до полуобморочного состояния, занеженный, зацелованный и затраханный Хорек не проснется до утра. Но уже через полчаса жилистые сильные руки властно перевернули Гарри на живот, разминая и раздвигая ягодицы, и… Мерлин и четверо Основателей ему в свидетели, — второй случай использования магии тоже был экстренно необходим! Можно сказать, речь шла о человеческой жизни: если бы Малфой не смог закончить то, что начал, и как следует его не отымел, Гарри умер бы от разрыва сердца.

Опасно тугая пружина внутри стремительно распрямилась, прошивая обжигающей молнией от паха до кончиков волос, заставляя зажмуриться, стиснуть зубы, чтобы не закричать одно очень нужное имя. Уткнувшись в шею, Драко тихо постанывал, всем телом ловя последние сладкие судороги Гарри под ним.

Только когда сил не осталось уже ни на что, кроме сна, Поттер подумал, что это было очень верное, почти безупречное прощание: слов можно не найти, можно понять не так или не захотеть понять вовсе; но кожа к коже, и чужое сердце бьется о ребра под ладонью, и сам ни мгновения не можешь без поцелуя или взгляда — так не солгать. Единственно возможный способ быть услышанным и не бояться ничего. Пожалуй, только рассвета — всеми пятью чувствами они прощались друг с другом и старательно забывали, что есть такое понятие, как следующий день.

* * *

Гарри проснулся рано — за окном свет только-только набирал силу, был ещё нежным с тонкой вуалью рассветной дымки. Малфой рядом не обнаружился, но Поттер уже знал, что тот спит урывками, не по часам — вполне мог и встать. Или уйти в свою комнату, неширокие кровати к совместному сну не располагали.

Утреннюю негу омрачила мысль — последний день.

Гарри ещё раз прокрутил в голове всё, что они должны были сделать перед проходом в лабиринт.

Преодоление препятствий: всю бюрократическую возню можно было запросто списать на это. Чтобы вот так вдвоем попасть сюда, Поттеру пришлось обмотать собственными нервами все девять кругов ада, начиная с визита в Азкабан и заканчивая согласованием мер безопасности.

Встреча с проводником… А ловко из него Малфой вытягивал нужные мысли! Столько, сколько Гарри думал о своей жизни за последние семь дней, он не думал и за всё послевоенное время. Да и незачем было: и без того понятно, что именно пошло не так, да, не сказать чтобы плохо, но и пресловутым хэппи-эндом не пахнет. Пусто и серо.

Ограничение в еде? Голодать не голодали, но в сравнении с привычной жизнью — попостились, да. По крайней мере, сам аврор.

И молчание тоже есть — можно вычеркивать.

Но о чём же спрашивать? Что сейчас нужнее всего?

Гарри вздохнул и усмехнулся — гриффиндорский осел, как есть! Хорек же нормальным английским языком спрашивал: что тебе важнее, что тебе не дает покоя? А он опять всё о глобальном!

«Масштабно мыслите, старший аврор», — язвительно подумал Поттер, повернулся на бок и замер от накатившего адреналинового холода по венам: палочки не было! — «Украл!»

Как же «предусмотрительно» было наплевать, расслабиться и оставить её ночью на прикроватном столике!

«Малфой сжег прошлое, не оставил ничего от прежнего себя и привычной жизни. И если девять лет в тюрьме — не преодоление препятствий, то я готов съесть собственные погоны с парадного мундира! Он начал ритуал ещё тогда!»

Аврор буквально скатился с кровати, сердце билось быстро и шумно. Ещё минуту назад он спокойно лежал, отдыхая перед предстоящим испытанием, а сейчас нужно бежать, принимать решения на ходу и пытаться найти ответы на десятки вопросов. Хотелось опустить руки, сесть прямо на пол, привалиться к стене, закрыть глаза и тем отгородиться от проблемы, забыть, что ещё недавно необходимый, как воздух, и весь принадлежащий ему Малфой — снова враг, соперник, снова обвел вокруг пальца и теперь… Одному Богу известно, что Хорек придумает теперь!

Собирался Гарри второпях, прыгая на одной ноге и еле попадая в брючины. Для верности позвал Драко по имени, гаркнув на весь дом, но никто не отозвался, и надежда рухнула — ушел. Хорек ушел!

Знал заранее, что лабиринт даст о себе знать? Но как? Нет, не мог — тогда бы и раньше всё началось, не через столько лет. Случайность? Вполне возможно — Малфой тот ещё мастер ужом выкручиваться в любых обстоятельствах. Два года войны и не к такому приучили, тем более хитромудрого слизеринца, у которого что ни предок, то прям кладезь скелетов в шкафу!

Значит, сбежал: поттеровская палочка была пропуском через защитный контур вокруг дома, а Гарри эту информацию Хорьку на блюдечке с голубой каемочкой приподнес, когда выгуливал.

Аврор схватил форменный плащ и остановился: да, через контур Малфой пройдет, но из оцепленного по периметру мэнора ему не выйти ни за что, даже вооруженному! Значит…

Он где-то здесь. И лабиринт не на болотах!

Вот почему не могли его найти, и вот почему стали пропадать люди: если защита мэнора сбоила, медленно разрушаясь, то она мешала засечь аномалию, но не препятствовала особенно любопытным искателям приключений. А Хорек не самый плохой окклюмент: защитить знание о лабиринте мог запросто. Уж если от Тома закрывался, то от среднего уровня министерских легиллементов и подавно. А как благородно соглашался на Сыворотку правды, змея подколодная!

Поттер рывком распахнул дверь и выбежал на улицу. Мэнор — не весь Уилтшир, но и немаленькая территория — куда Хорек мог податься?

Издалека тянуло дымом, словно в парке жгли листья или старую траву. Особенного выбора не было, поэтому Гарри побежал туда.

Интуиция не подвела, Драко действительно был там. А Поттера на части разрывало — то ли смеяться, то ли злиться от моментально накатившего облегчения. Ноги сделались ватными, руки подрагивали, но Гарри старался себя пересилить.

— Вы чокнутые! — выдохнул он, стараясь отдышаться после бега. — Розарий?!

Малфой кинул на него злой взгляд и продолжил медленно и сосредоточенно идти по полукружью между невысоких, максимум ему по колено, кустов роз. Смотрелось комично. Но, честное слово, замаскировать древний лабиринт под розарий — это сумасшествие!

— Стой! — Гарри подхватил палочку, которая обнаружилась недалеко от костра — видимо, Драко специально развел. — Остановись, или я тебя сам вытащу за шкирку!

Только сейчас он обратил внимание, что вместо привычного хвостика на голове Драко были криво отрезанные пряди.

— Значит, придется тебе меня убить, — Малфой остановился, но возвращаться не собирался. — Просто отпусти меня, Гарри.

Это прозвучало так неожиданно просящее, так по-человечески горько, что Гарри опустил палочку.

— Волосы отрезал?

— Сам видишь, — согласился Драко. — Просто на всякий случай.

Ну, да, это последнее из прошлого — даже одежда на Хорьке и та была казенная.

— Зачем? — не о волосах вопрос, обо всем сразу.

— Зачем? — эхом повторил Драко, и его лицо исказила кривая улыбка. — Сам подумай: чего мне ждать? Конца срока? Скорее всего всё равно не доживу. Да ты оглянись — у меня ничего и никого не осталось. Отец, мама — все умерли! А ведь я бы мог их спасти, Поттер. Ты представить себе не можешь, что это такое — знать, что мог спасти самых близких людей, и не сделал этого!

«Мы говорим. Ритуал нарушили», — отстраненно подумал Гарри.

— Могу. Могу представить…

— Тогда отпусти, дай мне шанс. На этот раз только моё решение, понимаешь? У меня получится, и никто не будет дергать за ниточки! Ни за деньги, ни шантажом! И эта тварь, Риддл, не будет жить и убивать в моем доме!

«Истерика».

— Ты знал, что лабиринт проснется?

— Нет, — Драко быстрым движением смахнул злые слезы с лица. — Не знал. Ждал бы я столько времени? Воспользовался случаем. Наверное, это из-за крови.

Гарри вопросительно смотрел на него, ожидая продолжения.

— Я когда аппарировал с Макнейром, был не совсем адекватен. А он ещё и в себя стал приходить… Короче говоря, я промахнулся. Как нас не расщепило?.. Мы подрались, мне повезло — он был слаб, я его вырубил, но кровь всё равно пролилась — это если кратко.

— Вы сюда аппарировали? — Поттер в нелепом обвинении ткнул пальцем в низкие кусты роз.

— Судьба, наверное, — Драко пожал плечами и снова замер, глядя на Гарри. — У тебя есть выбор, Потти: ты можешь убить меня здесь, тогда ритуал начнется заново — крови будет достаточно, полагаю. Просто так вытащить меня отсюда не получится — если смотреть из лабиринта оно понятнее, почему. Или дай мне уйти — вариант второй.

— Куда? Что ты хочешь у них спросить?!

— Мне нечего спрашивать, Поттер. Но моих жертв этому, — Драко широким жестом обвел лабиринт вокруг себя, — хватит, чтобы просить. Помнишь, я жалел, что не могу вернуться в магазин мадам Малкин?

— Ну.

— Между Абраксасом и Селвином завязалась потасовка: Адам заподозрил что-то, стал сопротивляться. Деду удалось отправить его в нокаут, но Селвин сломал шею. Не сказать, что несчастный случай, но как есть. Его кровь разбудила лабиринт, и дед прошел его, чтобы завершить ритуал. Не знаю, о чем спрашивал или чего просил, но прошел.

— Без подготовки? — не поверил Гарри.

— Без. Рано ли поздно за всё приходится платить, поэтому дед потерял самое дорогое, что у него было — жену, — Драко посмотрел себе под ноги и нахмурился, словно внизу невидимые Поттеру часы подгоняли его рассказ. — Он был уверен, что принеся большую жертву, отринув всё, что любишь, можно заставить духов вернуть его в прошлое, хотел исправить.

— И… вернулся?

— Нет. Абраксас был уже болен, и отказаться от сына и внука не смог. У меня же ничего нет — всё потерял. Если не получится, то я просто исчезну!

— В лучшем случае, — напомнил Поттер.

Они стояли на расстоянии трех-четырех размашистых шагов и молча смотрели друг на друга.

Гарри уже знал, что позволит ему пройти лабиринт. Потому что только с точки зрения Закона пятьдесят лет вместо пожизненного — справедливая награда. Но это его Драко, трусливый и глупый в детстве, отчаявшийся и ожесточившийся сейчас. И чем, собственно, Поттер от него отличается? Кто знает, каким бы он был трусом, доведись спасать родителей в одиночку? Без Рона, Гермионы, Ремуса, Сириуса, Дамблдора. Гарри даже умирать шел не в одиночестве — рядом были и родители, и Рем, и Сириус, пусть призрачно, но хоть что-то. И, Годрик свидетель, всё равно было страшно!

Сейчас так же страшно Драко. И точно так же у того нет возможности повернуть назад, потому что просто некуда.

Как бы он хотел защитить Хорька от такой участи! Только потому, что знал, каково это.

Конечно, отпустит. Один раз он уже чуть не убил Малфоя — второго не будет. Не сможет — Драко давно уже не единственный враг, чего уж себя обманывать. Врагов так не хотят, не ищут в каждом встречном знакомые черты, не вспоминают регулярно все проклятые девять лет, четыре месяца и ещё сколько-то там дней. С врагами не занимаются любовью.

«Попал ты, аврор».

Вот Малфой уйдет. А что он, Гарри?

Напишет рапорт. Подаст в отставку — после таких провалов на службе не оставляют, будь ты хоть трижды герой. И будет Поттер до конца жизни смотреть побитой собакой на Джинни, радоваться счастью Рона и Гермионы, как своему, но всё равно чужому. Жить в доме-музее крестного — не хозяином, но смотрителем, служкой. Ходить на могилы. Рассказывать Тедди байки. И тоже думать, что мог изменить, но не сделал этого, воя от вытягивающей жилы тоски.

А ещё нигде не будет Драко — сволочи, беспринципного гада, живущей своей моралью колючей ехидны. Не будет никого, кто был бы так похож на Гарри, а потому понимал и принимал без оглядки. Ни с кем не получится жить оголенными нервами — больно и честно.

— Ты что делаешь, придурок?! — голос Драко совсем не мужественно сорвался на визг в конце.

— Не двигайся.

Гарри снял ботинки, носки, кинул их в костер, попал и удовлетворенно хмыкнул. Снял плащ. Встал у самого входа в лабиринт.

— Подожди меня, а то я без них плохо вижу.

Он не глядя бросил за спину очки — его прошлое. Сколько они, бедолажные, пережили! Гермиона замучивалась их отрепаривать.

Подумал сделать шаг и замер — ещё не всё. Самое драгоценное, самое любимое: не потому, что важнее для мага нет ничего, а потому, что она всегда была символом его новой жизни, его надеждой — не зря же отремонтировал и мысли не допустил променять на Бузинную. Его палочка. Гарри кинул и её, тоже не глядя, чтобы просто не жалеть, и шагнул.

Конечно, есть ещё работа, есть Рон, Миона, привычно уютная Нора, но это легко оставить, надеясь обрести заново. А если не получится, и они растворятся в Ничто, то… Какая разница? Он уже умирал: знает, что всё равно встретятся когда-никогда.

Даже смешно, что у него жизненно важных вещей оказалось — очки да палочка, а со всем остальным барахлом распрощался без сожалений.

— Идиот, ты меня не слушал, что ли? — Драко не оставлял попытки его вразумить, почему-то громким шепотом.

— Слушал. Но всё, что мог, уже оставил. Из самого нужного и любимого — ты. Остается только двигаться вперед. И если твой дед прав, если у нас всё получится, мы ничего не потеряем!

«А если не получится, и мы чокнемся, тоже ничего страшного — без тебя я всё равно с ума сойду рано или поздно. Впрочем, я и с тобой с катушек съеду», — подумал Гарри, но озвучивать сопливое признание не стал.

Он с опаской продвигался вперед, стараясь не потерять равновесие и не попасть ногой мимо узенькой дорожки. То, что снаружи выглядело обычным лабиринтом, — правда, в розочку, но всё равно, — внутри оказалось тоже лабиринтом, но с полупрозрачными стенами, словно из матового стекла, по которому бегали золотистые искорки.

Гарри прищурился, увидел силуэт Драко и уверенней пошел вперед. Конечно, было боязно.

Через несколько минут его, вытянутую вперед, как у слепого, руку схватили крепкие пальцы Драко. Поттер сделал ещё шаг и сграбастал того в объятья, подставляясь под беспорядочные, горячие поцелуи.

— Мадам Малкин, говоришь? Буду думать об этом.

— Ты сумасшедший, Поттер, — прошептал мелко вздрагивающий Малфой.

И аврор мог поставить золотой галеон против дохлой крысы*, что тот опять плачет. Трус слизеринский.

— Я герой, мне по статусу положено искать приключения на задницу, — Гарри чуть отстранился, чтобы видеть глаза Драко. — Попробуем с другой стороны зайти.

— С другой стороны чего? — удивился Хорек.

— Гриба, Алиса, — рассмеялся в ответ Поттер. — Гриффиндор я уже заканчивал, попробую Слизерин. Да и за тобой нужен присмотр, кому знать, как не мне.

— Так тебя к нам и пустили! — фыркнул Драко, но презрительно у него не вышло, слишком был счастливый.

— Я тебя удивлю!

Малфой ещё раз коротко и крепко поцеловал его, вмиг становясь серьезным.

— У нас всё получится.

— Я знаю, Драко.

— Тогда идем.

Двигаться вдвоем было куда как легче — Гарри близоруко щурился, но Драко вел уверенно. С каждым шагом золотистые искорки всё сильнее кружились вокруг, превратившись, в конце концов, в сплошной свет, за которым Поттер уже ничего не видел. Он старался не думать о том, что с ними будет в случае неудачи. Сосредоточился на мысли, что нужно попасть туда, на Диагон аллею, в магазин мадам Малкин, много лет назад. А ещё нужно не потерять Драко, ни в коем случае не выпуская холодные нервные пальцы из своей ладони, и тогда будет всё — Сириус, Седрик, Снейп, Ремус, Тонкс. И Малфой.

Малфои.

Кажется, они остановились, а может, шли, трудно было сказать наверняка. И сколько прошло времени тоже непонятно. В какой-то момент Гарри пришлось сделать шаг, будто на ступеньку взбирался, и он очнулся.

— Привет, — сказал мальчишка, стоявший на высокой скамеечке недалеко от Поттера. — Тоже в Хогвартс?*

Под ногами обнаружилась такая же приступочка, через окна лился солнечный яркий свет, на полу лежала тень от букв с витрины: «Магазин мадам Малкин».

Он медленно повернулся, чтобы встретиться с таким же ошарашенным взглядом серых глаз:

— Гарри Поттер, — первым протянул руку для рукопожатия.

— Драко Малфой, — тихо ответил Хорек, растерянно улыбаясь.

Они так и держались за руки, но улыбки становились всё смелее.

— А у тебя есть собственная метла?* — спросил Драко и рассмеялся уже в голос.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Хэмиш Миллер — шотландский лозоходец и специалист по биолокации, исследователь мифов.  
> [2] Бобби — просторечное, слэнговое прозвище английских полицейских.  
> [3] «суть инициации» в беспардонно приблизительном авторском пересказе книги «Путь лабиринта» Кодолы О. Е.  
> [4] Олаф Трюггвасон — шестой король Норвегии. В молодости служил в дружине Владимира Святого. Крестился сам (возможно, ещё на Руси) и, будучи королем, активно крестил всех вокруг в Норвегии, Гренландии и Исландии. По легенде получил пророчество о будущем величии на островах Силли.  
> [5] Алихоция или Гиеновое дерево (англ. Alihotsy, Hyena tree) — это растение, листья которого содержат в себе фермент, способный вызывать сильную истерию. (По данным сайта Pottermore)


End file.
